New Beginning
by Manu51
Summary: Bridget and Kyle reconnect after not seeing each other in a long time. Will they get back together?


**Disclaimer: I don't own 8 Simple Rules or its characters.**

Chapter 1

Bridget Hennessy was home alone, feeling very lonely. She was not used to stay home on Friday nights; she usually was at some friends' place or in various parties organized by somebody who knew somebody. She sighed and turned on the TV. The young blonde flipped through the channels, but there was nothing interesting on TV, so she turned it off. She was the only one at home, her mother was out on a dinner with Ed Gibb, her new boyfriend and also the principal of the high school that Bridget, Kerry and Rory were attending, her grandfather was playing poker at his friends' house, Kerry was spending the weekend at her friend Amy's place, Rory was out at the movies with his new girlfriend and CJ was with some random woman. Bored to death, Bridget quickly fell asleep on the living room couch.

She never heard the doorbell sound when somebody pressed it, because she was in a deep sleep. A few minutes later, the doorbell rang again. The person at the door then turned the door knob and the door opened. Surprised at first, the guy came in the house. He closed the door behind him softly, not to wake up Bridget. He walked quietly towards the couch where Bridget was laying asleep. He looked at her and found her even more attractive than she was when they dated a few years ago. He tapped her should, waking her up in the process.

''What? Who's here?'' she asked in a sleepy voice, before she saw Kyle.

''Hey Bridget! What's up?''

''Kyle! What are you doing here? she asked, totally shocked by his presence in the house. Have you been here for long?''

''No, I just came in actually. I rang the doorbell twice, but there was no answer. The front door was unlocked, so I came in. I hope I didn't scare you.''

''No, it's okay. I'm just surprised to see you here. We haven't seen each other in a while.''

''Yeah, I know. After Kerry broke up with me, I preferred to stay away from your house the most I could. I really loved her you know,'' he said, while sitting beside Bridget on the couch.

''I know the feeling, believe me. I dated for a while a guy named Jeremy, but he broke up with me. He told me he couldn't picture himself with me for all his life. He no longer had feelings for me. I remember I felt horrible after that.''

''May I ask you what are you doing home alone on a Friday night? It's just not like you. You usually go party with friends on Fridays.''

''I don't really feel like partying these days,'' said Bridget.

''Ok, then. Would you like to hang out tonight? Just you and me, gee I haven't seen you in a while!''

''Well, sure! I'd like to,'' said Bridget to her ex-boyfriend. ''What would you like to do?''

''I'm leaving you the choice. We'll do whatever you want.''

''Alright. What about going to take a walk and then coming back here or maybe going to your place.''

''Sure, let's do that!'' said Kyle.

They got up from the couch and walked to the hall. Kyle waited outside on the front porch as Bridget was putting on a jacket. She took her keys and closed the door behind her. After she locked it, they were ready to go. It was a cool early October evening, but Bridget was feeling warm in her jacket.

''I like this time of the year, said Kyle as they began to walk. I always enjoyed the smell of autumn.''

''Yeah, I like that too. But it precedes winter, and I hate winter. It's too cold, and there is snow and ice. Not cool at all.''

''I agree. Hey you know Bridget, just being with you tonight makes me realize that I missed your company these past months.

''Really?''

''Yes. I forgot how fun you are to be around and you look prettier than ever,'' said Kyle. ''Would you like to hang out on a regular basis? Just like before?''

''Sure! That would be great! Hey what about going back on our steps, so we could take your car and go to your place?''

''No problem. Let's go!''

They had only walked a few blocks, so it wasn't long for them to go back to Bridget's house. Kyle's car was parked in front of the house. Kyle unlocked the car doors and they got in. He started the engine and they both fasten their seatbelts. It was a little bit cold inside the car, so Kyle turned on the heating. He made sure there were no cars coming and took the direction of his house.

''You know, I'm having a very good moment in your company tonight, Kyle. I missed that a lot.''

''Me too. Are you seeing somebody at the moment?''

''No. I haven't seen anybody since Jeremy broke up with me.''

''Ok. Well, there's nobody in my life too, so I'm totally free.''

Bridget looked at him and smiled. She forgot that Kyle was so handsome. _I hope we would be alone at his house, so maybe I'll get lucky and we could fuck. I'm so tired of being a virgin._ thought Bridget.

It was true, she was seventeen and still a virgin. Like all teenagers with raging hormones, she had sexual needs. Therefore, she knew that she could trust Kyle. She was aware that he did sexual things while he was dating Kerry, without going all the way.

Kyle finally parked the car in his driveway and they got out of it. He locked the doors and they walked toward the front door of the house. Once they were on the porch, Kyle unlocked the front door and they came inside the house. Bridget closed the door behind her and looked around her. Everything was still the way it was when she last came to Kyle's house a few years ago.

There was a small table against the wall near the front door. On that table, she saw a vase that Kyle's mom bought two years ago. The wall was decorated by an old fashioned mirror. Bridget smiled. She forgot that Kyle's mom was fond of these old things.

On their right were the stairs leading to the second floor of the house were the rooms were located and there was also a bathroom. There were other stairs leading to the basement.

Bridget took off her jacket and put it in the closet. Kyle kept it on while he took off his shoes and headed upstairs.

''Would you like to watch a movie in my room?'' asked Kyle. ''I have a lot of DVD's

''Yeah sure.''

She followed Kyle to his room and was surprised by its state. The room was cleaner that it used to be when they were dating. Unlike a few years ago, there was less clothes and things on the floor.

''Your room looks very different than before,'' said Bridget.

''Yeah, it's cleaner. I like it better that way.''

Kyle took off his coat and put it in his closet. Then, he sat on his bed, joined by Bridget.

''Kyle, I must tell you something,'' she said.

''Alright, I'm listening.''

''Kyle, I don't want to be pushy or something, but I'm feeling very horny lately. I'm so tired to be a virgin, I want to have sex with you, Kyle.''


End file.
